ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Avengers: Glimmer of Tomorrow
Marvel's Avengers: Glimmers of Tomorrow is an American animated genre television series, being a crossover between Marvel, Capcom and Star Trek. It is produced by , , Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD since TBD 20??. Synopsis When the worlds of Marvel, Capcom and Star Trek merge, the Avengers, Mega Man, Jill Valentine and Captain Kirk and his crew form an alliance to stop random threats from all of their worlds. Episodes Season 1 #''Worlds Collide, Part 1'' - The Avengers are battling Thanos, who is forcing Norman Osborn and his scientists in helping create a new device powered by the Space Stone to access other universes so that Thanos can build a new army. Meanwhile, Doctor Wily is crafting a dimensional portal to achieve the TBD. #''Worlds Collide, Part 2'' - TBD #''Infinite Evil'' - TBD #''Come and Get Your Love'' - While the main team is busy in Asgard dealing with Fire Man and Loki, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Picard's crew and Ryu heads to the Kree homeworld in order to stop Ronan the Accuser from supplying Kree weaponry to several criminals including M. Bison. # # Voice cast *Brian Bloom as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Troy Baker as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Tom Kenny as Dr. Bruce Banner, Rocket Raccoon *Mark Hamill as the Hulk, Capt. George Stacy *Travis Willingham as Thor Odinson, Groot, Guile *Cassandra Lee Morris as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Betty Brant *Wally Wingert as Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Kate Higgins as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Chris Cox as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Grey Griffin as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Sally Avril *Khary Payton as T'Challa/Black Panther *Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Sam Riegel as James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine *Cree Summer as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Jason Spisak as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Mae Whitman as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl *Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast *Lacey Chabert as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Ashley Johnson as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Liz Allan *Benjamin Diskin as Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Flash Thompson *Rob Paulsen as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Chris Diamantopoulos as Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Erica Lindbeck as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Max Mittelman as Johnny Storm/Human Torch * as Ben Grimm/Thing *Christopher Corey Smith as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Ali Hillis as Gamora, Dr. Betty Ross *John DiMaggio as Drax the Destroyer, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Tim Curry as Dr. Stephen Strange *Josh Keaton as Mega Man *Danica McKellar as Roll *Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects) as Rush *Kari Wahlgren as Jill Valentine *Matthew Mercer as Leon Kennedy *Alyson Court as Claire Redfield *Courtenay Taylor as Ada Wong *Kyle Hebert as Ryu *Laura Bailey as Chun-Li *TBD as Ken Masters *TBD as Cammy White * *Fred Tatasciore as Captain James T. Kirk *Nolan North as Spock *Kimberly Brooks as Neota Uhura *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *Maurice LaMarche as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X *Jonathan Frakes as Comd. William Riker * as Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Worf * as Lt. Comd. Data * *Patrick Seitz as Thanos *DC Douglas as Albert Wesker *Justin Roiland as Doctor Albert E. Wily *Liam O'Brien as Khan Noonien Singh *Dave Boat as M. Bison, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross *Jonathan Adams as Ronan the Accuser *Charlie Adler as Dr. Victor von Doom, Phil Coulson * *Michael-Leon Wooley as Col. Nick Fury *Kath Soucie as Comd. Maria Hill, Pepper Potts *TBD as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *TBD as Bobby Morse/Mockingbird *TBD as Edwin Jarvis *TBD as Happy Hogan *Tress MacNeille as Aunt May Parker *Scott Menville as Harry Osborn *Jessica DiCicco as Mary Jane Watson *Hynden Walch as Gwen Stacy *Bill Farmer as J. Jonah Jameson *TBD as Robbie Robertson *Seth Green as Ned Leeds * Trivia Category:Crossover Television series Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Star Trek